


A Second Harvest Supplement

by bgn



Category: A Second Harvest book by Eli Easton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: The missing year between last chapter and epilogue of A Second Harvest by Eli Easton. There are spoilers so read the book first, a gay romance I highly recommend. I loved the characters and wanted to know more than the summary Easton wrote.





	A Second Harvest Supplement

David was frantic when he found Christie broken and bleeding. His weak squeeze of David's hand barely eased the anguish. The EMTs finally arrived, cleared the area around Christie and calmly went to work. They stabilized him and got him ready for transport.

"One of you can ride with him," the lead EMT offered.

David was already climbing in. He hadn't waited for an invitation, he simply had to be with Christie.

One EMT monitored Christie and squeezed the Ambu bag to help him breathe while the other called ahead, reporting to the doctors who would be waiting. His condition was described in medical terms but it was familiar enough for David to understand that Christie had a broken nose, fractured elbow, cuts and contusions and a probable concussion.

"What about his ribs?" David asked anxiously. "He's having trouble breathing. We thought a lung might be punctured."

"Hurts to breathe with heavy bruising of the ribs and torso and the broken nose makes it sound bad but his lungs are okay. We didn't need to intubate, he just needs the Ambu bag to help him oxygenate until his nose is set."

David was relieved. The beating was bad but hopefully not as serious as they first thought.

Christie was semi-conscious on the way to the hospital but alert enough in emergency to answer questions and they had time to exchange "I love you"s before he was taken to imaging prior to surgery.

Joe and Amy arrived. They knew their father would stay all night so they had driven separately and would leave David's truck for him to get home. Amy was in caregiver mode, asking her father about Christie, holding his hand to comfort him. David was proud of her. He understood now that she'd had a little crush on Christie. It must have been doubly shocking to learn that he was gay and sleeping with her father. She seemed to be taking it well. David hoped that would continue and that her apparent acceptance wasn't momentary sympathy due to the situation. He was pretty sure that her infatuation had more to do with Christie being so different from any other man she knew rather than real interest in him as a person.

Joe sat quietly. He looked more shocked than Amy. David thought the beating had taken precedence over finding his father and Christie together. This was confirmed when two police officers entered the surgical waiting area and asked for Joseph Fisher.

"I called and reported it, Dad. It was my fault."

The police took statements. All three of them would have to go to the station later to sign the official documents but the officers had enough to open an investigation.

"It wasn't your fault," David said. "You were upset. You should have been able to talk to your friends without thinking they would do something like this."

David had to try and help his son feel better but privately he wondered if Joe suspected what could happen. Not the severity of the beating – Joe had been horrified by the violence – but was it possible Joe might have hoped his friends would confront Christie and try to frighten him into leaving?

Christie had always intended to sell his Aunt Ruth's house. Now David knew that he would sell his farm as well. They would be together somewhere, probably New York City, anywhere but Lancaster County. But the future could wait. David had to know that Christie would be all right first.

* * *

The surgeon came in. She was wearing scrubs and to David looked about Amy's age although he knew that as a surgical resident she must be in her late twenties at least. She looked cheerful, which was encouraging.

David and his kids were the only ones waiting at this hour so she smiled and said, "You must all be here for Christopher Landon."

"Christie, yes, how is he?" David asked.

"Doing well. No guarantees of course, complications can arise, but at this point the outlook is favorable for a full recovery."

David exhaled a long shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"He's surfacing from anesthesia but not completely coherent yet plus he's mildly concussed. You can go in but one at a time, please. Don't overwhelm him. I'll send someone to take you in."

"Thank you. So much."

"My pleasure. Rough start to the New Year but he's young and healthy and should heal fairly quickly."

Joe and Amy were going home to sleep for a few hours before morning chores.

"Don't worry, Dad," Joe said. "We left home but we remember how to keep things going for awhile."

"Thanks, kids. I know this has been a shock. We'll talk again later. Without me throwing things."

An orderly took David to Christie's room. His face was pale, almost translucent, except where it was swollen and bruises were beginning to bloom. But the blood had been cleaned off and the smaller cuts were taped. There was a splint on his nose and a few stitches over his eyebrow and on his split lip. His left arm was in a sling, immobilized against his side. His right arm lay flat, hooked to an IV hanging beside the bed. David didn't want to jar that hand. He took the one that protruded from the sling, slipping his fingers under Christie's, careful not to move the arm.

"Christie, it's David. I'm here, and you're going to be fine."

A nurse gently placed a thin pad over Christie's face. It covered his eyes mouth and nose except his nostrils where a nasal cannula delivered extra oxygen. "It's not an ice pack or even extremely cold. Just cool enough to be soothing and help the swelling go down faster. I'll check in every so often. Press his call button if you need me."

Half an hour later Christie gave a little moan. David squeezed his fingers lightly.

"Can't see." Christie's voice was tense and scratchy, the words barely audible from beneath the pad.

"It's a cooling pad. I'll call the nurse." David pressed the button. "I spoke with the surgeon. You're going to be fine. Don't try to talk yet."

The nurse came in and removed the pad. "Your lips will be sore. Liquids only for a couple of days, at the corners of your mouth, to let the split lip heal." He held a covered cup close and carefully inserted the bent straw at the corner of Christie's mouth. "Sip slowly and not too much at a time. Anesthesia can make you feel sick for awhile."

David watched so he'd know what to do. The nurse said he'd be back to replace the cooling pad and left them alone together.

"Hey," Christie said. He still sounded a little out of it.

"How do you feel?"

"Not great. But I bet I look even worse. Am I hideous?"

"Yeah, you've slipped from a ten to an eight. Let me get that nurse back to cover you up."

Christie started to laugh but cut it off. "Don't make me laugh. My ribs hurt. And my lip feels like it's going to split when I smile."

"That's the stitches pulling. Your lips should only be that puffy after I've kissed you."

"Is this a private room?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm not up for anything right now but if you keep flirting I will be pretty soon."

"You'll be home by the time we're ready for more."

"I can't wait." Christie groaned a little but it wasn't arousal.

"You want something for pain? I'll call the nurse."

"Not yet. It's just a dull ache. I don't think I'm going to feel better right away."

"I love you."

"I stand corrected, that helped." Christie giggled. "I lay corrected."

"I think you're still feeling the effects of anesthesia and whatever is in that IV."

"Mmm. Legal drugs. Love you too."

Christie drifted off. The nurse came back and replaced the facial cooling pad. David napped in the chair.

They both woke up when a nurse came to check Christie's vitals and remove the cooling pad. Breakfast was delivered, a drink with all the necessary nutrients for Christie and a tray with real food for David.

"This is very nice of you," David said. "I could have gone to the cafeteria."

"Christie's not going to eat it so you might as well. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

"Do you remember what happened?" David asked.

"I thought it was you at the door but it was three guys with a knife and a baseball bat."

"It should have been me at the door."

"How did you find me?"

"Big scene with the kids so I went to cool off in the barn but I couldn't stay away. I had to come and tell you I choose you. I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's over now."

"But we're not over."

"I hope not."

"Believe it. We're just getting started."

"What about Joe and Amy?"

"They'll come around or they won't. I think they will. Amy seems to be already. I'm so blind sometimes. I didn't notice that she had a thing for you."

"Like father, like daughter?"

"But I've got dibs."

"Your thing is big."

David stopped himself from laughing. "Thanks. So is yours."

Christie frowned, looking adorable and confused. "I meant your thing for me is bigger than her thing for me."

David did laugh then. "I know what you meant. You're cute when you can't quite make sense. You have a mild concussion. Don't try to think too much."

"That explains it. I feel okay one minute then I sort of fade out."

"Close your eyes and rest. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

The surgeon came in, checked Christie over and seemed pleased with the result. "Rest awhile longer then they'll get you up to start walking. If you're urinating normally tomorrow morning and don't have fever, you'll be released."

Amy called for an update and was happy to hear that the news was good. David told her he would be home soon to shower and change clothes.

When David returned to the hospital he told Christie he was selling the farm.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't make a hasty decision in anger."

"You know I've thought about it. As soon as I decided, I wasn't angry any more. It feels right. For me and for us." David hesitated. "I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to stay any longer but I'd like you to come home with me. I want to take care of you."

"Will you give me a sponge bath?"

"Not necessary," David said, straight-faced. "There's a stall in the barn where I can hose you down."

"As long as we're naked and there's water involved, I'm in. I'm staying. I have to finish getting Aunt Ruth's house ready to sell anyway."

The police stopped by after lunch with a spread of eighteen photographs. Without hesitation, Christie was able to pick the three who attacked him.

Christie borrowed David's phone to call his cellular carrier. They would overnight a new phone to him at David's address and Christie could transfer contacts and photos. There were pics of David that he definitely wanted to recover even though David himself would be available to him from now on.

He called the office and explained why he wouldn't be able to work for a week or so. His boss was appalled and told him to take all the time he needed. Christie was a senior designer and valuable to the company. He'd been in a slump the months before moving to Aunt Ruth's house but clients were pleased even when Christie knew he wasn't giving his best effort. Since moving to Lancaster County his inspiration had returned.

Finally, Christie called Kyle.

"I left three messages," Kyle said. "I was about to start calling hospitals."

"You would have found me at Lancaster General."

Kyle's voice was tight and fearful. "What happened?"

"It wasn't David at the door. Three local guys beat me up. My phone got broken."

"Are you okay? You must be if you're calling me. But seriously, honey, tell me you're okay." Kyle was talking a mile a minute.

"I'm okay. Or I will be eventually."

"Billy and I will be there on the next train. As soon as you can leave the hospital we're bringing you back with us."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, absolutely."

"I'm going home with David but you're welcome to come see me when I'm settled. You can meet him."

"You need an intervention if you intend to stay in that shithole."

"It's not a shithole, it's a very nice farmhouse."

"You know what I mean. You can't live there after this."

"We won't be here very long. We're both selling but I'm staying until then."

"You're using his phone. Is he there?"

"No, he stepped out to give me privacy. He's that kind of man."

"I'll be the judge of that because your judgment can't be trusted."

"You'll see."

"Maybe. Let me know when we can come out. When will you have a new phone?"

"Tomorrow."

"The new generation?"

"Of course."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have Billy break mine so I can upgrade."

"Love you, Kyle. Give my love to Billy."

"I was always wilder than you. How did I end up the sane one in a stable relationship?"

"I'm working on catching up to you."

* * *

David brought take-out home for supper. He, Amy and Joe ate together quietly but it wasn't an unfriendly atmosphere. David hoped that wouldn't change when he said he wanted to talk to them.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper last night. But I meant what I said, now more than ever. I love Christie. We're going to be together but we won't live here. I'm selling the farm and I'll share the proceeds with you. After that it will be up to each of you to decide what Christie and I being together means for you. You don't have to say anything now. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. Please just think about it. I'm your father and I love you both very much. I want you in my life and I'd like to be part of your lives. But I'm not making demands."

They remained silent but nodded in acknowledgment. David knew they had been stunned last night by his outburst. He thought they were equally stunned tonight by his matter-of-fact words.

Joe returned to his dorm at Franklin and Marshall after morning chores the next day. The new semester wouldn't begin for a couple more weeks but Joe probably didn't want to be here when his father brought Christie home. David thought that was for the best. Amy was leaving early, too, but not until afternoon.

She greeted Christie with friendly concern. After he was settled she told him the police had made a video at his house where the attack happened and had dusted for prints. She was sorry the scene hadn't been released yet so she couldn't clean up before she left.

Amy kissed David's cheek and hugged him tight. "I love you, Dad. We're going to get through this."

* * *

Christie was stiff and sore but the cooling pad had reduced a lot of the swelling. It couldn't help with the bruising, though, and his face had a lot of interesting colors plus two black eyes from the broken nose.

"You want to sleep in the guest room?" David asked. "I don't want to bump your elbow or roll over on you."

"I want to sleep with you. The elbow will be fine, it's on the other side. And I'm looking forward to you rolling over on me in a few more days."

That night Christie confessed that he might not have been beaten so badly if he had cowered from Jessie and his friends instead of being defiant.

"I should have said I'd leave the next day but I just couldn't go down without fighting."

"I know," David said. "I wish you hadn't been hurt but you wouldn't be the Christie I love if you hadn't stood up to them."

* * *

The next night David was aware that Christie's soft pink cock was stiffening and beginning to flush red. Arousal was an excellent sign that he was recovering and David was happy to help it along.

"Best blow job ever," Christie said when his heart rate and breathing slowed back to normal. "Your turn now."

"No need. This was for you. I can wait."

"I can't." Christie turned a little on his side and reached for David's cock but the angle was still awkward. David thrust against Christie's hip. There was a shallow indentation at his pelvis that felt so good David didn't want to stop. A minute later he couldn't stop. Christie stroked what he could reach, murmuring, "Let go, David. You're ready, I can feel it. Come for me."

David was happy to follow that order. His head rested against Christie's shoulder and his breath came in ragged gasps.

Christie tipped his head against David's. "Sorry I wasn't much help."

"Are you kidding? Your voice can send me over the edge. And your hip is my new favorite part of your body."

"You're easy to please."

"Well, you please me. Or maybe I'm just easy."

* * *

David and Christie met Kyle and Billy at the train station Saturday morning. Christie's face was still bruised but the colors were muted now and the swelling was almost gone. Still, Kyle teared up as he hugged Christie, careful of his arm in the sling.

David offered a hand to Billy. "I'm David. The boyfriend."

"Billy. I'm the husband."

"That's right, Christie told me you and Kyle got married just before he moved here. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Billy said proudly. "Four months now." He paused. "Oh man, I hope we get along. Because those two are kind of joined at the hip."

"I got that impression," David said. "I think we'll be fine." David liked Billy already. He was a big guy a couple of years older than Kyle although his openness and enthusiasm made him seem younger. David was glad to see that New York didn't turn everyone cynical.

Kyle finally let Christie go.

"Kyle, this is David. David, my best friend and former roommate Kyle."

Kyle appraised David before turning to Billy. "Christie didn't exaggerate, did he?"

Billy smiled and shook his head.

Kyle didn't bother with a handshake, he pecked David's cheek. "I see the appeal," he said to Christie.

"I see the appeal between you two," David said. "You're almost twins."

Billy laughed. "The twink twins. That's what everybody called them when they first came on the club scene."

"Alas, our twink days are long over," Kyle said but he didn't look or sound as if he cared as he took Billy's arm.

"You're both holding up just fine," David said.

Christie and Kyle were average height, slim and very good looking. They favored similar styles in clothes and hair but Kyle's hair was a cool silvery blond and Christie's a warmer pale gold.

"So this is God's country where they beat up gays," Kyle said on the drive to the farm.

"Only one as far as I know," Christie said.

"That's not a lottery you want to win."

"The boys are going to be punished," David said. "There will be prison time."

"That's something," Kyle agreed. He looked at the passing scenery. "It's beautiful here. I see why you've been inspired, Christie."

David was glad Kyle was outraged on Christie's behalf but he hoped Kyle wouldn't dwell on it.

He didn't. Having had his say, Kyle let it go and the rest of the weekend was relaxed and fun. Billy was fascinated by farm life and happy to help David with chores, which agitated Kyle.

"Why did I bring him with me? He's going to want an acreage now."

"Hadn't thought of that but it's a great idea," Billy said.

"And I just had to put it in your mind. That will teach me to keep my mouth shut." Kyle looked thoughtful. "It might not be so bad closer to New York. I suppose we could retire to the country eventually if it's near a train station."

Later Christie asked Kyle if he'd been joking.

"Mostly. Billy will probably forget about the farm."

"If he doesn't?"

"I'm a besotted fool for him so I guess I'll be kicking it country."

* * *

David had emailed his mother that first morning at the hospital. Coming out to her wasn't something he wanted to say over the phone and he wasn't going to Florida to tell her in person but he wanted her to hear it from him instead of through the church grapevine. He ended the email by saying he would call in a week.

She answered the phone which he thought was a good sign. She sounded more bewildered than angry: How could this happen? David had been normal all his life and suddenly he was gay? David tried to explain that it wasn't sudden, that he had suppressed these feelings for decades, but it was too much too soon. He could tell she was overwhelmed and that it was no use discussing it further. Better to let her work through it in her own time and call him when she was ready to talk.

Aunt Gladys surprised David by calling the next day.

"Gloria let me read your email. I'm calling while she's out. She's upset but I think she'll come around eventually. She probably won't ever like the situation but you're her only child. I don't think she'll cut you off."

"I hope not. Did she say anything about me selling the farm?"

"No, and I don't think she cares. She knows Joe isn't interested so selling up was going to happen eventually anyway."

"I'm sorry if it will be uncomfortable for you to come back here to visit."

"Don't worry about that. We've been away from winter cold too long. When we got home after Christmas we talked about all of you coming to Florida instead of us traveling. Gloria is eighty-two and I'm eighty-four."

"I hope I'll be able to see you for a lot of years yet. I'd like you to meet Christie someday but I won't push that."

"Your mother may accept this better if she's not going back to Lancaster County. She's always cared too much what her church friends think." Gladys paused. "I wish you the best, David, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Gladys, I appreciate that."

"There's too much judging of others. Life is too short. A cliché, I know. But that's how clichés get started, they're true so often."

* * *

Pastor Mitchell hadn't come back after bringing the Bundt cake in December and delivering his lecture. David was relieved. He didn't enjoy that visit and wouldn't have welcomed another one. Pastor Mitchell would consider David a lost soul now that he had openly chosen sin.

Earl continued to come over every afternoon for second milking. After a few days David thanked him for staying on.

"No reason to leave," Earl replied, taciturn as usual.

"Others don't feel the same."

"I don't want anybody sticking their nose in my business so I don't stick mine in theirs."

David admired Earl's philosophy of life.

A week later Earl mentioned that Pastor Mitchell had come to see him, to inquire if Earl was uncomfortable with the relationship at the farm. It had been a thinly veiled suggestion that Earl shouldn't continue working for David.

"I told him my relationship hasn't changed, I'm there to milk cows. Besides, I expect to be out of a job soon enough. Word is going around that you'll sell the farm."

"Yes," David said. "I'll put it on the market in the spring." David hesitated. "I can't take River and Tonga with me. They're farm dogs. Maybe the new owners will take them but if not, would you consider it?"

Earl nodded. "We get along. Guess I'd miss them if I'm not here every day."

* * *

Christie was napping upstairs one afternoon when David called a number he had looked up earlier. He wasn't sure if he wanted someone to answer or not. It might be easier to leave a voicemail. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this at all but he felt he had to.

On the third ring a pleasant female voice said, "Hello?"

The tone was reserved. David figured she was expecting a robo call because she didn't recognize his name or number but she couldn't resist answering. His own mother was like that.

"Mrs. Landon?"

"Yes …"

"My name is David Fisher. I'm a friend of Christie's. I know you're … estranged but I thought you should know your son was badly beaten recently."

There was a gasp and Mrs. Landon asked, "Is he all right?"

"Yes! Sorry, I should have said so right away. He's hurt but he's recovering and he'll be okay."

"Did he ask you to call?"

"No. And he doesn't know I'm calling. I don't mean to interfere in family matters."

"What is your name again?"

"David Fisher. I live in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania. I was Ruth Landon's neighbor."

"Ruth left her house to Christie but I didn't think he would ever leave New York."

"It's temporary. He's getting the place ready to sell."

"And you are … friends?"

"And more. I love your son very much. I thought you should know what happened."

"I appreciate that. His father and I have been talking about Christie lately."

"I'm not going to tell him I called. Anything else is up to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Fisher."

* * *

The next evening Christie's phone rang. They were on the couch, David with the latest National Geographic magazine and Christie with his sketch book. Christie glanced at caller ID, expecting to see Kyle's name. He sat up quickly and looked at David, obviously shocked.

"It's my mom!"

David had to make this quick so Christie could answer before his mother gave up. If he wanted to answer.

"I called her yesterday. She sounded glad that I did."

Christie didn't look as glad about it but he answered the call on speakerphone with a neutral "Hello."

"Christie, it's … your mother."

"So I see from caller ID." The words were a little snarky but he softened them with "How are you, Mom? And Dad?"

"We're fine. But I should be asking that. David Fisher called. How are you doing?"

"He shouldn't have bothered you. I'm practically healed."

David shook his head at the blatant lie.

"I don't think he would have called if it wasn't serious."

"I'm doing well. No need to worry."

"But I am worried. We both are. We've been thinking of you lately, Christie. Could we … would you mind if we came to visit?"

"What? Really?"

"We'd like to see you. And talk."

"Are you sick? Is Dad dying?"

"No. I told you we're fine. We're just … sorry about things that were said."

"Well. Okay. Let me know when you want to come."

"How about Friday?"

"Day after tomorrow? Wow. Okay. Want us to meet you at the airport?"

"Stay home and rest. We'll rent a car. We should be there by 1:30."

David spoke up. "David Fisher, Mrs. Landon. Come to the farmhouse up the road. Christie is staying with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Fisher."

"Call me David. We'll see you on Friday."

Christie disconnected the call and looked at David. "So. You'll be meeting Robert and Janet. Bob and Jan to their friends."

"I think I'll stick with Mr. and Mrs. Landon." David paused. "I'm glad they're coming but I didn't expect it after no contact for a dozen years."

"There's been contact."

"I thought you hadn't seen or talked to them since you left home."

"I haven't but we exchange birthday cards."

"What about Christmas?"

Christie shook his head. "It's a Christian holiday and I'm a fornicating sodomite."

"Did they actually say that?"

"Not those exact words."

"What about when Ruth died? None of you came to the funeral."

"She died two days after Christmas. I was skiing in Vermont and didn't know until I got back. My parents were going to fly in but their airport was closed for forty-eight hours and they couldn't make it. I found that out from her estate attorney later. I would have canceled skiing to come to the funeral. And then she left me her house. I felt bad that I hadn't visited her for five years."

"Did you exchange birthday cards?"

"I detect a soupçon of sarcasm, David. Actually, I called on her birthday and Christmas but I should have come to see her."

"I heard it was sudden. She was all right on Christmas?"

"Seemed to be. She didn't say anything and she sounded the same as always. She was eighty but that's not so old now."

"How old are your parents?"

"Late fifties. Ruth was Dad's aunt not his sister. My great-aunt."

* * *

David wasn't surprised that Christie's parents were an attractive couple. They were in good shape and looked younger than late fifties but David was pleased that they looked at least a decade older than him. Introductions on the porch were stilted but not terrible. Janet Landon teared up when she saw her son, even though he looked much better than two weeks earlier.

"Oh, Christie." She moved towards him but stopped, uncertain not only because of the years and harsh words between them but also his arm in the sling.

"Hi Mom." Christie extended his good arm to hold her and she kissed his cheek.

Christie and Robert Landon exchanged one of those half-hugs men give each other at funerals and other occasions when feelings must be expressed. But he murmured "Son" and patted Christie's shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you," David said and shook hands when Christie introduced him. "Go in and make yourselves comfortable. Coffee is on. I need to get ready for milking." David was wearing his barn coat and had told Christie he'd make himself scarce while they caught up.

* * *

"Didn't feel too tense when I got back," David said later when they were alone. He'd stayed away almost two hours. "How did it go?"

"Not bad. Apologies all around. It's not all smoothed over but we made a start."

"You didn't have anything to apologize for."

"Yes I did. None of us held back before I left home."

"The difference is you were eighteen. They were the grown-ups."

"True. But they reached out a couple of years later and I didn't respond."

"Did they apologize then?"

"No, but they might have if I'd given them a chance."

"You were young and hurt. They should have tried harder."

"That's what they said when I apologized today."

"Did they say what caused the change of heart?"

"Extremists in some Baptist churches. They couldn't accept that level of hate and intolerance. It started them thinking about me and then you called at just the right time."

Christie stayed with David and the Landon's slept at Ruth's house. Christie told them to take anything they would like to have except Ruth's recipes and Bon Appétit magazines. Janet took two quilts and some sewing supplies. They left Saturday evening. It was a short stay but that was best for a first visit after so many years. Christie and David hadn't talked about themselves much except to say they were selling up and moving to New York. It was too soon to share details of a future together with his parents.

* * *

David and Christie loved living together but Christie moved back to his house at the end of January. His arm was still in the sling but he was used to doing things one-handed by then and had been back at work on his design projects for two weeks. He moved out because Joe and Amy would be coming home on the weekends to help David sort stuff. Christie didn't want them to be uncomfortable in their own home.

David told his children to take whatever they would like to have. Amy wanted her mother's china and silver. Joe took a desk and the family Bible. David's grandfather – Joe's great grandfather – had made the desk. It would be a fine place for a minister to write sermons and organize parish work.

David was keeping very little from his old life but he did put together a photograph album. He could no longer deny the nature he had repressed so long but neither would he try to wipe out the life he had lived for twenty years. Good and bad, it had shaped him into the man he was now. He was surprised to see that there were no photos of him and Susan besides the family portraits taken every few years. There were photos of Amy and Joe; of Susan with the kids, taken by David; and of David with the kids, taken by Susan. He chose favorites of himself with the kids and left the rest for Amy and Joe to divide between them.

* * *

David and Christie didn't go to the Mennonite realtor that church members used almost exclusively. They opted for a woman who usually handled commercial properties and residences in town. She was enthusiastic about both properties but David wondered if backlash against him would leave the farm without a buyer until someone made a low-ball offer he would be forced to accept.

That didn't happen.

The properties had been on the market for two weeks with a few nibbles of interest when their realtor called. "We have an interesting offer I think we can work with."

"Which property?"

"That's the interesting part, it's for both, from an Amish couple with five children. Their oldest son is courting a girl in their church and Christie's house would be a perfect location after they marry. The offer is a reasonable start and I think they'll come up. Plus they'd like a quick closing."

David and Christie were surprised by the amount. They wouldn't have been too disappointed if they had to accept it as is but they agreed to a counteroffer and were pleased when the deal was made. Two days later Christie left for New York to crash on Kyle and Billy's couch.

"I've got a month to find us a place to live. I'll look for a house but we may have to take a short-term lease on an apartment instead. A hassle if we have to move again so soon but at least we'll have more time to look around. I'll send you photos but you probably won't be able to see the place in person. I'll have to act fast if I find something exactly right. Do you trust me?"

"Always. I don't know anything about living in a city anyway, especially New York."

Three weeks later Christie was reluctantly ready to sign a lease for an apartment when he found a brick duplex row house in Brooklyn that had almost everything on his wish list. He signed the papers and sent photos to David. They spent hours on the phone that night.

"You'll have to sign papers when you get here next week. Both our names have to be on the lease."

"You're amazing. To find a house like this for us. I can't wait to get there."

"I can't wait for you to get here. I have plans."

"So have I. It'll be a month soon and phone sex isn't nearly enough."

"Oh, that too. I meant I have plans for the house. Painting, furniture, a few fix-it jobs."

David loved how Christie immersed himself in a project so thoroughly. He wasn't worried about catching up in bed. Christie wouldn't forget that once David was near him again.

* * *

Ten days later David was on his back under the kitchen sink when Christie got home.

"David, is fixing a leak exciting?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"You seem … excited."

David was only visible from the waist down so it was obvious what Christie had noticed.

"I've been thinking about you."

"I'm flattered. How long until you're done?"

"Couple of minutes. Can you wait?"

"Yes …" Christie sounded breathless.

"Don't start without me."

"Too late."

David peered out from behind the pipe. Christie's pants were unzipped and he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't strip. I want to do that."

"Okay. I may have started but I don't want to finish without you."

* * *

David had applied at several places during his first couple of weeks. While waiting to hear back he helped Christie redecorate. Christie designed everything, chose furnishings and picked paint colors. David painted the interior of the house and the exterior door, window frames and railings. He did minor repairs, replacing a light fixture and planing a door that stuck when they tried to close it. Their landlord, who owned several properties, offered David a job as handyman. David agreed to help out temporarily but he hoped a position he was more interested in would be available soon.

A month later he started in the archives at the New York Museum of Natural History. It was a dream job, the one he'd wanted most of the positions he applied for.

The first floor of the brick row house they rented had a good-sized living room, eat-in kitchen and a small laundry room with half-bath. Upstairs were the master bedroom with master bath and two more rooms with a small bathroom between them. One of the spare rooms became Christie's studio with a drafting table and desk for his computerized design software. It also had a convertible couch bed to supplement the guest room. There was even a small backyard where they could eat outside when the weather permitted. David grilled there, the only cooking he had ever mastered.

Their duplex neighbors were a thirty-something straight couple with a baby boy six months old. They were delighted to learn that David had raised two children and he was pleased when they asked for advice. Christie and David babysat James occasionally when the Myers went out.

* * *

David turned forty-two in May, three weeks after moving to New York. Besides creating a fabulous birthday dinner, Christie gave him a subscription to New Yorker magazine. A month later David, unable to compete with Christie's culinary skills, took him to dinner at Christie's favorite restaurant for his thirty-first birthday and gave him a subscription to Bon Appétit. Christie had brought Aunt Ruth's back issues with him but he enjoyed cooking so much that he would need new recipes soon. They had agreed early on not to spend outrageous sums on birthdays and Christmas or try to out-do each other with gifts.

* * *

David's natural reserve made him hesitant about joining in the New York City Pride March held annually the last Sunday in June but the more he learned the more he wanted to be involved. His interest in history had started with faraway places and Christie had expanded that to exotic cuisines, but now David focused on the struggles of recent history and the people who participated. He had come out in a time that was the most favorable for the LGBT+ community. Due to his upbringing, he didn't think he would have had the courage to stand up for himself or others as those who came before him did. Then he looked at Christie and thought he might have after all. Christie was worth fighting for. David loved him more every day. The little touches Christie added to his dishes – special spices and sauces, black seeds sprinkled on sticky rice – were not unique. He brought the same flair to his design projects and the same attention and loving care to everything in life.

* * *

Christie knew a lot of people but most of them were acquaintances. A few were true friends but Kyle and Billy claimed the top spot in that category and the four of them went out together regularly or hung out at each other's homes.

David called Amy and Joe once a month. All three of them were busy and he didn't want to force contact but neither did he want to lose touch. Amy started checking in between his calls. Joe was on a mission trip to Sweden during the summer and didn't call home but he sounded happy enough to hear from his father.

Christie worked mostly from home but now that he was back in the city he went to the office occasionally to meet with clients or just reconnect with coworkers.

Jessie Robeson and his friends hadn't gone to trial. There was no defense for their hate crime so they accepted a plea bargain that would also spare their families and the Mennonite church and community further publicity and shame. The men received ten years each and with good behavior could be out in half that time. But it wasn't over after the sentencing. With a criminal conviction, the insurance companies pursued a civil judgment for reimbursement of Christie's medical bills, loss of wages, pain and suffering and punitive damages. It wasn't a million dollar payout, and Christie wasn't looking for that, but it was fair compensation for his ordeal and hopefully the settlement would be a deterrent to future incidents.

* * *

That first summer with Christie in New York was incredible – becoming a couple, making a home, exploring the city – David had a good imagination but he hadn't dreamed life could be this interesting and fun. Christie took David to some of his favorite places and David discovered the rest of the city on his own. Christie had lived here since he was eighteen and David wanted to catch up quickly. He embraced New York as the most walkable city in America. There was something so immediate about seeing everything at street level. But there was too much distance to cover when time was limited so David also learned the subway system and major bus routes. By the time his NYU classes started in the fall, he was familiar with much of the city and very comfortable in Brooklyn.

"Where did you go today?" Christie asked one evening.

"Staten Island. I took the ferry."

"You take the subway or bus a lot and a couple of weeks ago we took the train to Long Island. You must have tried every type of transportation by now."

"Actually, I haven't. You're going to the office on Thursday?"

Christie nodded.

"I'll cab from the museum and pick you up for lunch."

"I can't believe you haven't taken a taxi yet. I should have made that a priority."

"I need to hail one on my own to have the full experience."

After David had settled in at the museum and his university schedule was set, he and Christie could make plans for their free time. Or not. Sometimes they just stayed home and enjoyed each other.

* * *

Gladys and Gloria invited them for Thanksgiving so David, Christie and Amy flew to Florida. Joe didn't go but he called to wish everybody a blessed Thanksgiving. Amy stayed with her grandmother and great-aunt in their guest room. David and Christie went to a hotel nearby. They all went out to Thanksgiving dinner together instead of cooking at home. Christie was nervous. He wanted to be respectful but friendly.

"Be yourself," David said. "You are the best person I know. If Mom and Gladys don't take to you, it's their problem not your personality."

"It'll be because of what we do together. That reminds me, no PDAs. Hands off while they're around."

David was accustomed to being affectionate with Christie but he agreed they should be discreet during the visit.

* * *

As with David and his kids, Christie and his parents kept in touch monthly. The relationship wasn't fully rebuilt but it was mending. Amy and Joe went to Florida for Christmas but Christie and David were invited to Illinois.

"Same deal with my parents. No PDAs. They'll probably give us separate rooms but we can sneak around."

"No," David said. "Their house, their rules. If they give us two rooms it means they don't approve of us being together under their roof. We'll respect that."

"I suppose a few days celibacy won't kill us."

"We can make it up when we get home."

"Home? I'm thinking of the plane. We could join the mile high club."

* * *

Christie had painted three pictures, each a different view of the Fisher farm from sketches he'd done while he lived in Lancaster County. They were Christmas gifts for David's mother, Amy and Joe. He thought they might like to have a reminder of their home since it was no longer in the family. Gladys and her husband had lived in town so Christie had found the address and sketched their house and the street they had lived on, making a painting of it as well. He framed them and shipped them to Florida. Gloria Fisher called on December 23rd to thank him.

Christie pretended to scold: "You didn't wait for Christmas morning or even for Christmas Eve."

"I just couldn't," Gloria admitted. "And I'm glad I didn't. It's beautiful, and so thoughtful of you. I love Ruth's house in the distance. Just perfect. Thank you very much, Christie."

"You're welcome Glo," Christie said without thinking.

"Glo. Oh my."

"I'm sorry." Christie felt like kicking himself. "That wasn't appropriate."

"No, it's fine, I liked it. I haven't been called Glo since I was young."

"Young? Girl, you should still be called Glo."

David rolled his eyes. It was possible his mother would end up liking Christie more than her son.

* * *

Christie seemed excited to be back in his home town, pointing out things that had changed and others that had stayed the same. The Landons had a modest but comfortable ranch house, well maintained and obviously updated through the years. Sleeping arrangements were as Christie predicted.

"Christie, you have your old room," Jan Landon said. "David, you're across the hall."

Now that Christie had recovered completely, his parents were surprised that he still looked so young.

"You only look a few years older than when you left."

"Must be clean living, Mom." Christie couldn't resist a subtle jab that his New York lifestyle hadn't made him old before his time.

"Or good genetics," Bob Landon said.

"Sure, take all the credit," Christie said but he was smiling and they all laughed.

Bob was a dentist but he lived in a small town and was familiar with the rural life of the community. David's decades of farm work gave them something to talk about. Christie overheard while cooking in the kitchen with his mother and rolled his eyes. He suspected his father might end up liking David more than his son.

* * *

They flew back home two days after Christmas. The next day Amy called and asked if she and Joe could come to New York for New Year's Eve. It felt like a turning point, and David and Christie were delighted. A wonderful year was about to end in the best way possible, just in time to start the next one.


End file.
